Fomor/tips
Fomor pairs well with any monster because its buff makes it more helpful, especially monsters who primarily attack defensive towers so it can help them. When using Fomor to attack another base, keep it behind your other monsters because it has a ranged attack. It is also best to use monsters who attack defensive towers as a first wave attack to disable defences allowing Fomor and looter monsters to freely roam through the yard during the second wave without being killed. Fomor is designed to not get hit by land monsters, with its flying ability ,ranged low attack, and buff. If the your other monsters are damaged, Fomor will follow your other monsters and buff them. It will attack any building that the other monsters are attacking. However this is limited to which groups of monsters are closest to it. *It will not follow monsters that are not within its Buff range. When all the monsters that Fomor was following dies it will start attacking the closest defensive or resources building. *Fomor will not follow flying monsters (Teratorn and Zafreeti). In the presence of both land and flying monsters, Fomor will ignore both. *Fomor will initiate "buff and follow" only when your other monster(s) are being hit. *Fomor doesn't buff itself. *Fomor's buff works like Putty Rage. *At level 3 and higher, Fomor flies and its out of range of all towers except Tesla, Sniper, Aerial Defense Tower, D.A.V.E. with rockets, eye-ra with airburst, Sabnox, Korath, and Teratorns (note that Teratorns can't be bunkered). *A Fomor should not attack another yard with a higher level Fomor, as a Fomor's range increases as it evolves, and your Fomor will simply hover in the air getting hit without counterattacking or attacking anything until it's fiinished off. Note: Fomor will buff any of your monsters within a 10 block radius (Fomor level 6) 'Attacking Tips' When attacking a base with Fomor, simply prepare a couple rocket D.A.V.E.s or Teratorns. If there is nearby, make the bunker unfunctional by pebble bomb or twig missle then kill the Fomor.To ensure that your Fomor won't be the target of weapons that can hit him, take care to fling the monsters first and then the Fomor. Don't worry about Drull when defending; Fomor will kill it. Same with Gorgo but it will take longer due to Gorgo's high health (a lvl 6 Gorgo has a massive 200,000 health). When attacking , make sure that there are no bunkers with Eye-Ra's with airburst. Another strategy you may use is a Pokey Bomb is to fill your housing with monsters like Ichi, Crabatron, or Project X to take out the towers that can harm Fomor (Tesla Towers, Sniper Towers, and Aerial Defense Towers). Also using 20 level 6 Bandito and Ichi with fomor will work. First fling in the Ichis then the Banditos and Formor. You might want to add in some Fangs to help destroy the yard you are attacking quicker. A combination of putty will still be useful even if you have a Fomor. You might want to use putty rage on Bolts with teleportation or Brains with invisibility to destroy the Eye-Ras with airbursts. Try to single out the most important defences to the least and make sure your monsters that accompany your army are flung last. Another good strategy is to fill your housings with Ichis and fling them all with Fomor backing them, because the Ichis will be hard to kill.Another good thing to do is to send 3 Zafreeti's and 7 or more D.A.V.E.s and Fomor. Fomor will boost them and since Fomor has little health compared to other champions, Zafreetis can heal him.If you want to get a lot of resources without cheating using Fomor, this is what you can do: hatch 4 or 5 Zafreeti, 2 D.A.V.E with rockets. You also need a Fomor lvl 6. What you will do is when you are attacking, first you will use your Pebble bomb 10M and 5M Twigs to the defensive like Tesla and Aerial Defense Towers to prevent Fomor and Zafreetis from being killed too soon. At level 6 and bonus 3, Fomor will buff monsters within its buff range so the monsters will take 75% less damage and 75% more speed and armor. Then, D.A.V.E.s will take care of the rest of the base in no time. You can also loot a Kozu tribe with a level 6 Fomor, 2-3 level 6 Rocket D.A.V.Es and a level 2 Zafreeti in a single attack. 'The Downsides' There are three major downsides to Fomor. Primarily, in the beginning stages of evolution levels he lacks utility and many find him to be inferior, especially if one is level 30 or higher. Secondarily, his health and attack are the weakest. Like all support characters, he is personally weak. This does not matter at all, because fomor should not be taking/dealing damage. He can beat Gorgo and Drull in a one-on-one encounter.If he is at Stage 3 and above, but as a support champion, he is not meant to fight on the front lines. One must pay attention whilst attacking in order to use Fomor effectively. Finally, keep in mind that Fomor is a Support Champion. Preparation of sufficient monsters to "buff" is a requisite to use him with any competence. Mathematically, he has arguably the best stats in the game due to being able to make your monsters count for more (armor, attack speed, and movement speed buffs of 60-75% at max), so more housing makes Fomor shine, as does caution. Time Fomor drops as not to attract the "aggro" of rocket daves coming out of bunkers, or to avoid the area coverage of Aerial Defense Towers and any Eye-Ra's with Airburst. Another downside of Fomor that not everyone notices. He's actually a poor pair with Zafreeti. Zafreeti heals monsters instantly, and Fomor will follow a damaged monster. However, with Zafreeti healing it, Fomor "loses target" of what it should follow, making him attacking random resources building instead. But if you don't use Zaf, Fomor will definitely follow the monsters. You should be aware that Fomor (Lvl 3 or higher) doesn't attack any ground units when attacking. So your other attacking monsters have to deal themselve with the defending champion or bunkered monsters. Gorgo or Drull would attack them. If Fomor is the last attacking monster it will randomly attack defense towers or resource buildings.,In this case he will "stray" around targetless, meaning that he will attack a random building, and in some cases he flies a few steps and attacks the same building again, then he flies some steps again, reattack and so on. In the ending phase of an attack, where the biggest part of a base is already destroyed, this will take a lot of time to destroy one single building, so be aware that Fomor never should be "alone". 'The Upsides' Fomor is great at defending, with it's flying ability ground units will be unable to engage Fomor in battle (Except for D.A.V.E with rockets, Eye-ra with Airburst ability, and Teratorns) Moreover, Fomor will also buff bunkered monsters which should nullify the effects of Putty rage. Once Fomor reaches stage 3 it will become immune from other Champions as it gains it's wings. Fomor buffs monsters sent into battle, if used in conjuction with PPX this will almost always ensure all defensive towers are destroyed. (Please note this works best with a LV6 Fomor) Category:Tips Category:Monster Tips Category:Fomor